hayatenogotokufandomcom-20200222-history
Nagi Sanzenin
only. |n1stappearance = |info3 = Volume 1 |info4 = Sore ga Seiyuu! WEB series }} |seiyuu = Rie Kugimiya }} is the sole heir to the Sanzenin fortune, being the only survivor of the family besides her grandfather. She isn't just the average "rich girl". Calling her "rich" would be selling her short. The "Sanzenin fortune" is so large, throwing away 20 trillion yen in a red herring investment is considered a prank. Moreover, Nagi fell for that "prank" when she was a child - she's 13 now, and by far wiser. She doesn't particularly desire the inheritance. However, other people do want that wealth, and will acquire it by any means necessary, leading to many complications for Nagi, the least of which involve kidnappings and attempted assassinations. Hayate, her butler, is indebted to her, so Hayate always saves Nagi from any accident, kidnapping, or assassination. Even though Hayate himself attempted to kidnap her for ransom money, Nagi has a crush on Hayate ever since she first met him in the kidnapping situation. Appearance Nagi is short in stature, she has long blond hair which is tied in two long twin tails, bangs, and she has green eyes which she inherited from her parents. According to Hayate, Nagi looks like her mother. She wears a Hakuo uniform during school, while at home she is usually seen wearing modern clothing. When she used her alter ego Mask the Money, she wears a mask to cover her eyes and a short frilled skirt with long thigh high socks and a long sleeved blouse with a huge ribbon. During New Years, she wears a yukata with different designs on it. Nagi always wears shoes with heels just to look tall and doesn't want others to call her "short" or "small". Background and Personality Nagi is short-tempered, spoiled, anti-social or socially withdrawn, hates to lose and to admit her faults, has a considerably hard time confessing her true feelings towards Hayate (but does confess in the last episode of season 3) or anything in the fact of the matter, she acts immature a large portion of the time but is ultimately a good, educated girl. She is good at finance and likes to learn. Her mind is possessed with her own. She cares for her family and friends, but she doesn't want to show her concern directly. She usually tends to show her concern with "formal words". She is a tomboy and tsundere hikkikomori princess. Since going outside is very dangerous because of her status, Nagi favors staying at home. Not liking company in general, she lives away from her grandfather in a "small" (compared to the main Sanzenin estate) mansion with minimal staff. Despite her Otaku NEET-like lifestyle, she is intelligent enough to skip 3 grades at school, which even turns out to be one of Tokyo's most prestigious academies. She has an otaku-level hobby with manga, anime and video games, and draws her own manga which is called Millennium Legend: Magical Destroy. Her Otaku-level is high enough that she has submitted entries for multiple amateur manga competitions, though her entries never won. Her art is decent (she started drawing almost from when she was a toddler) but her sense of plot is incomprehensibly warped, not to mention her art style is odd at best. Her genres clash and she draws a magical girl story in the style of a Shonen Manga, Magical Destroy (read: very muscular, very masculine magical girl named Britney who behaves more like a samurai). Only her best friend, Isumi, and a wanderer ghost, Linn Regiostar, can read and understand her manga. Because of her pampered existence, she lacks any worldly knowledge and is even incapable of looking after herself. In an episode, with the absence of both Maria and Hayate, she was shown to be incapable of even making a cup of tea on her own, wrecking the mansion in the attempt. Nagi is mortally afraid of the dark (due to an incident with Isumi), so she shares her bed with Maria in the nights. She also doesn't like swimming. While Hayate always reminded her to go outside and gather experiences on the outside world, she always thought that that will be boring or she always lost and risk being kidnapped. Which Maria always states to her that without Hayate she will always get lost or be in danger. Nagi likes to do what she likes to do, but mostly what she likes to do is not so good for her future. She is so hard to control, that even Maria, who has lots of talents, can't control her. But Hayate, her average educated and insensitive butler, who saved her from the kidnappers and the mafia, is able to convince her to go to school, do exercise, have many friends, etc. He helps Nagi to be a better person. He saved both her life and her lifestyle. In short, Hayate is her savior. Sakuya Aizawa is Nagi's cousin. Sakuya is a talkative, cheerful girl. Her first encounter with Nagi was on a party when Nagi was about 4-6 years old. Sakuya saw Nagi was gloom, so she decided to talk to her. Isumi Saginomiya is Nagi's best friend. Probably she is her best friend. Isumi is a quiet girl, who easily gets embarrassed. She met Nagi on party that held because Yukariko's health became better when Nagi was about 5-6 years old. Nagi showed Sakuya her manga and got insulted by her. Nagi threw her manga to a trash bin. She cried and decided to stop drawing manga. But Isumi picked it up, read it and was interested. She asked Nagi for the next chapter. Nagi was touched. Wataru Tachibana is Nagi's friend and fiancé. Wataru is a blunt, responsible kid. He owned a DVD rental in the middle of Tokyo. His first encounter with Nagi hasn't been explained. He had many fights and argumentations with Nagi. Story Beginning On Christmas Eve, Nagi runs into Hayate Ayasaki, a poor 16-year-old boy who has just been given a huge debt by impossibly irresponsible parents and is on the run from the Yakuza In his desperation, Hayate tries to kidnap her for ransom and in the process declares that he "wants" her, which Nagi mistakes for a love confession. One thing leads to another and Hayate ends up rescuing Nagi from some real kidnappers. She then returns the favor by paying off Hayate's debt to the Yakuza for him and has him become the (very competent) junior butler at the Sanzenin Mansion to pay off his debt. Hayate remains unaware that his mistress has a crush on him because of the unresolved misunderstanding. Nagi gets very jealous when Hayate swoons over Maria (her maid) or when she catches him in other suspicious situations. At other times, she spaces out in romantic/cross-dressing thoughts over Hayate and has trouble finding words during romantic moments they share. Having Hayate as the New Butler Two days later, after being hired by Nagi, Klaus wanted to test Hayate's ability because Klaus wanted to hire a butler for Nagi, but Nagi had already hired someone else. Nagi didn't mind. She said her imagination about Hayate. She said Hayate had many kinds of transformations, which of course, Hayate denied. That made Nagi a bit disappointed. Klaus, Maria, and Nagi discussed about Hayate's test. Hayate doubted if he can pass it because of the way they talked about the impossible test. But Nagi cheered him up. Hayate decided to live up to Nagi's expectations. Apparently, his test was to beat a robot-maid. Nagi examined the robot-maid, and then gave bad comments about the robot-maid. The robot-maid became angry and punched Nagi, but Hayate saved her by carrying her on his arms and jumped backward. And then the duel began. Hayate versus The robot-maid. Hayate won by sacrificing his body. He lost his conciousness. Fortunately, he went back to normal the next day. After the test, the next day, Nagi was woken up by Hayate. Nagi blushed and scolded Hayate for being impolite by entering a girl's room when the girl is sleeping. Nagi saw Tama, her cat-indentified tiger, was sleeping beside her. That answered Nagi's question about the warmness when she was sleeping. Hayate was surprised and told Nagi that Tama was tiger, not a cat. But Nagi didn't listen to him, saying that Hayate talked too much about Tama. Tama was annoyed and ran after Hayate. Nagi yelled Tama to stop. She told Tama if he wanted to play, then he should play outside. So Tama bit Hayate's clothes and carried him with him jumped to the window. Hayate smacked Tama down from the sky. Klaus who appeared suddenly challenged Hayate; if Hayate can't beat Tama, then Hayate would be fired. Klaus still doubted Hayate's ability. That made Nagi irritated, so she approved. The battle was as long until Maria appeared, she was angry that her garden was destroyed because Tama and Hayate were fighting in there. Maria knew it was Klaus and Nagi's fault. After telling Tama's history to Hayate, she left Hayate with Tama nearby in her garden, and then went to Nagi and Klaus place. Meanwhile, after knowing Tama's history, Hayate understood Tama's condition and telling him if their fates are simillar. But suddenly, Tama stood up and denied it. Hayate was surprised that Tama could talk. He told Nagi and the others he was surprised that Tama could talk. Nagi apologized for making him nuts. Watching the Sun Rise At the end of the year, after reading a comic about a couple watching sunrise together, Nagi was motivated and wanted to see sunrise of the new year with Hayate at Kujukurihama beach without any interview from anybody. Nagi secrectly sneaked to his room to talk to him. Because of that, Hayate was shocked when he took a nap on his bed, he found Nagi. Nagi said to him that she wanted to see the sun alone with him at the beach. Hayate is confused with his Mistress request and asked for a reason, which made Nagi mad. He having no choice, Hayate followed her order. They went to the beach by a bicycle because Nagi didn't want the others to know and interview them. At the mansion, Klaus panicked because he can't find Nagi. Maria checked her room and found her manga opened. She read it and understood what had happened and calmed Klaus down. In the other place, outside is too cold for Nagi, so she change the bicycle to a yakata-guruma carriage, which made Hayate more and more confused. They finally arrived at the beach. Hayate was very exhausted, but because he is the main hero, he'll get well sooner or later. Nagi was enjoying the beach, so Hayate asked for permission to leave to buy them coffees. She permitted him. Hayate found a vending machine, but unfortunately, he forgot his wallet, and luckily, Maria appeared. A helicopter on the sky explained how she got there. She gave him his wallet and said happy new year to him. Hayate cheered up and went back to Nagi, but unfortunately, Nagi was sleeping. That made her missed the sunrise. Hayate brought the sleeping Nagi back to the mansion by a train. Poor Nagi. Visiting her Grandfather On the beginning of the year, Maria suggested that Nagi deliver her new year's greetings by visiting her grandfather's main mansion. Nagi expressed her disgust on her face as her reply. Hayate didn't know who her grandpa is and asked Nagi about it. Nagi explained it in her way, which made her grandpa, Mikado, looked so intimidating and powerful like a tycoon of tycoons, which made Hayate afraid. When Nagi and her company (Maria, Hayate and Sakuya) arrived there, Hayate was captured as "a suspicious person with poor-looking face" by the guards. Nagi told the guards that Hayate was Himegami's replacement. In the living room, Nagi told Hayate to leave for some fresh air because she was going to change clothes to see her grandpa. A moment later, Mikado met her and asked if she wanted the Sanzenin family inheritance or not. She refused it, but she welcomed his premature death, which made Mikado sad. Mikado decided to inherit the Sanzenin family inheritance to the person who can make Nagi apologize in tears. Mikado got Nagi's nerve. She chose death than doing such embarrassing things. Nagi didn't want to stay any longer, so she went to call Hayate. When she met him, Hayate was fighting against a person, Gilbert. Gilbert asked her tear-filled apology. Nagi refused even he begged her. Having no choice, Gilbert attacked Hayate with a sword because Mikado told him if Nagi would start to cry if he hurts Hayate. Hayate evaded it. Nagi surprised. She warned Gilbert not to harm Hayate, yet Gilbert was still attacking Hayate, but Hayate evaded all of them. Hayate fought back by kicking him right in his face. One hit and Gilbert was knocked out. At that time, Hayate was determined that his current life was to protect Nagi. He asked Nagi for her approval. Nagi misunderstood that request as a proposal, which made her blushed and steamed. Nagi gladly accepted it and thanked him. Going to the Theme Park Nagi's only surviving family is her grandfather, Mikado Sanzenin, who made a theme park with most of the rides are for 140 cm or higher as a present for her birthday which she greatly dislikes.The author wrote that her parents died due to an incident on her biography in Volume 1, but she said that her mother died from a disease and her father died when she was too young to remember him. She regards her maid, Maria, as a mother or older sister figure, and warns Hayate not to touch Maria in any indecent way or dying will be the least of his worries. She has a white pet tiger, Tama, whom she regards as a cat & family member and a real cat, Shiranui, who is the newest family member. Her mother, Yukariko Sanzenin, is shown in Volume 12 of the manga. Yukariko resembles Hayate which is why Nagi is so fond of him according to Isumi's mother, Hatsuho. Nagi's grandfather, Mikado Sanzenin, decided to engage Wataru as Nagi's fiance without consulting Nagi. Both Nagi and Wataru don't want to marry each other, but the engagement can't be dissolved, unless both of them have another pair. For example Hayate for Nagi, and Isumi, Nagi's best friend who Wataru loves, for Wataru. Sadly, Isumi doesn't have any interest in Wataru, but in Hayate, because Hayate looks like her favorite television superhero in her mind. And she thinks Wataru likes Nagi and hasn't realized the truth. In Volume 3, Nagi mistook Hayate's word about "like" and "play". She became angry and sold Hayate, for 150,000,000 yen, to Isumi. In short, the early misunderstanding things was cleared, Isumi gave up Hayate, and Hayate went back to work for Nagi. Meeting Ayumu Nishizawa One day, Nagi met Ayumu Nishizawa in her backyard. That was her first time meeting Ayumu. Hayate was there as well. She asked Hayate who Ayumu is. At the same time, Ayumu asked Hayate who Nagi is. Hayate explained them. He answered Nagi's question, "She is my former classmate from my previous highschool." And then he answered Ayumu's question, "She is Nagi Sanzenin, she's my mistress." Nagi and Ayumu noticed that they are rivals and began the spirit battle. Nagi summoned a dragon as her spirit and Ayumu summoned a hamster as her spirit. Just as you can see, Ayumu's spirit, a hamster, didn't last long. The dragon ate it in a blink. Ayumu lost, but didn't give up. She said that she'll bring a stronger hamster. Hayate was dumbfounded. He didn't know what's happening because that was a girl fight. Nagi was worried about losing him and asked him if he is going to leave. Hayate answered her that he won't leave because he doesn't have anywhere to go. Starting from there, Nagi used "hamster" to call Ayumu. One day, she was upset and decided to go outside to calm her heart. She met Ayumu in the way and called her hamster. Ayumu definitely didn't accept it. She asked about Nagi. After hearing the basic information about her, she became jealous. Nagi left her, but Ayumu stopped her because she thought if she let her go, that means she is a complete loser. Ayumu challenged her to a karaoke contest. Knowing that it was Nagi's first time to go to a karaoke house, Ayumu thought that she is going to win easily. Ayumu first sang got a bad score, but she still optimist. In the other hand, Nagi got the perfect score. There's no way for such an extremely rich girl like Nagi will lose to a commoner in a talent competition. She was trained by professionals singers and musicians. At the end, Nagi won, but Ayumu was still not going to give up. Their meeting ended up with smile from both side. Taking part in the Hakuo Annual Marathon In 1st of February, Nagi and Hayate participate in free style marathon and gained 2nd place. After that, Hayate went to train to Tiger's Den Butler. After she heard another girl voice when she called Hayate, she went to that place. The day before Valentine's Day, Nagi tries to make chocolate for Hayate and skips school. After failing herself to make chocolate, she tells Hayate to make chocolate for her. On Hinagiku's birthday, Nagi gave a present to Hinagiku, and was kidnapped by Kotetsu. Nagi wakes up after her dream where she became number three spot in the Hayate the Combat Butler character rankings and Hinagiku became the top spot. Shimoda Arc Nagi decided to take Hayate and Maria on a trip to visit a mysterious meteorite that seems to enhance growth, along with other special powers. Later Nagi, Hayate, and Maria went to Izu, Nagi meets up with Ayumu after eating at a ramen shop. Ayumu lets Nagi ride on the back of her bike to take her to the next train stop. Nagi and Ayumu meet some hit men who say to take out Nagi but do not know which one is her due to both of them having pigtails. Ayumu pedals away from her bike, and Hayate is on the same road looking for them. Nagi decided to help the alien, Maya, to find its misplaced spaceship. Nagi and Maya find the speceship at the Saginomiya's place, where Hayate had agreed to Ginka so that he could give blood to Isumi to restore her powers. Nagi accidentally boards on the spaceship, luckily Hayate saves her. When Maya sends Hayate and Nagi home, Hayate encounters Nagi's mother, Yukariko, in a dream and finds out the reason why Nagi comes to Shimoda every year is to remember the anniversary of her mother's death. After that, Nagi introduces Hayate to her mother. Nagi, having woken up afternoon for all of spring break. After Hayate accidentally breaks his cellphone, Hayate and Nagi go shopping in Shinjuku to replace it, Nagi gets lost, although she vehemently denies it, and is directed to the lost child section of the electronics store. Nagi challenges the boys there to duel with the Hayate the Combat Butler Trading Card Game; she wins and tells the boys to call her "boss", after which Hayate arrives to pick her up. A Fight with Doppelgänger Britney want to go to the real world Taking on a Part Time Job Nagi started part time job at Cafe Donguri (where Hayate made cookies on White Day) because she want to give a present on Hayate's birthday with her hard work, in Sakuya's birthday, Nagi and Hayate arrived, then Sakuya wanted Hayate to perform. After seeing Sakuya play with her younger siblings and her father, Nagi leaves. Later Hayate talk to Nagi and cheer her up (with his bad joke). Then they watch some beautiful fireworks, and in the next day, Nagi got sick. she was forced to rest coming down with a fever after a day of hard work. Nagi asks Hayate to do something that makes her sleepy. He decides to read her a distorted story of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland much to her dismay. Mt. Takao Arc Later, a new semester in Hakuo begins, though Nagi is still unwilling to attend. Nagi, Hayate and her new class went to Mt. Takao, after that, many things will happen. Golden Week Arc During Golde n Week, Nagi, Hayate and Maria travel to Mykonos island. During their first 2 days, Hayate would be sent back in time to protect her from the sicilian Mafia in Radical Dreamers. When he came back to the present and gave her back her sun hat, she thanked him and made him promise to protect her in the future. At Mykonos, they also came across the student council trio who decided to accompany them on their holiday. On their trip to Athens, they came across Hinagiku and Ayumu, resulting in everybody going out together and spending their golden week together. During Hayate's struggle to make a choice whether to destroy the King's Jewel to save Athena, Nagi sensed Hayate's dilema and decided to destroy the king's jewel out of her own accord so that Hayate could now protect her truly, and not her fortune. After Hayate and Athena part ways, she came across Athena on the last day of Golden week. While Athena returned her sun hat to her out of gratitude, she said she might not do so the next time. (Implying she would not let Hayate go again). Athena then gives her the empty ring box that Hayate gave her 10 years ago. Moving out of the Sanzenin Mansion After coming back from golden week trip, Nagi was forced to leave her mansion due to her forfeiting her inheritance after she destroyed the King's Jewel. She orders Hayate to find a new house with 20 million yen. Later Nagi, Hayate, and Maria stayed at the Violet Mansion and started new life. Nagi prepared a plan to get money first with rent from the Violet Mansion (with butler service), she got a first tenant (Chiharu) because her house was burned by her parents. Mangaka Arc The second plan: Nagi trying to sell her Doujinshi to the public. Nagi went to show her hard work to Ashibashi sensei but was shocked to realize her hard work was not good enough. Later Chiharu tried to cheer her up by taking her to a Doujinshi covention. There Nagi got challenged by someone to sell some Doujinshi in the next convention on the 12th of June, Nagi accepted this challenge. Nagi and Chiharu then went to see the author of the Doujinshi they sold. Later Nagi regained her spirit to draw manga again. Ruka Arc Nagi, while thinking about her manga theme, made Hayate crossdress again (using Ayumu's clothes). Later, she met Ruka in the Violet Mansion. They both talked and Nagi came to admire her abilities. After making a bet to sell out her doujinshi at the last convention, Nagi gets help from both Chiharu and Hayate in coming out with ideas to create her own Doujinshi. In chapter 328, Hayate invites Ruka over to accompany Nagi in drawing her own doujinshi. Comisun Arc Before the Comisun, Nagi requested Chiharu to print out 1000 copies of her doujinshi while simultaneously doing an online viral marketing to make sure her manga sells. However on the actual day of the Comisun, she was "defeated" when Ruka 's manga sold out within the hour and she realised everyone bought her doujinshi because they wanted the photobook of Maria, not her manga. Realising defeat, she runs away, only to be confronted by Hayate who reasoned with her that the difference between her and Ruka was that Ruka earnestly drew her manga because she wanted anyone to be able to read it till the end. Nagi realises that somewhere along the way she digressed from her original goal of creating a good manga to just wanting to sell her manga no matter what it takes. In chapter 336, Chiharu takes her to the Tokyo Big Sight to cheer her up, saying she can make a comeback at the biggest doujinshi event that was to be held there 2 months from then. Kyoto and Ise Arc Preparation for Comiket Doujinshi Competition at Comiket Summer Fireworks Festival Going for a Summer Vacation 2 weeks after Comiket ended towards the end of the summer vacation, Nagi and most of the Violet Mansion tenants along with the student Council Trio went to Ayumu Nishizawa's summer home for a vacation. There she got trapped inside an illusion of a local amusement park by Suzune Ayasaki who tried to help her grandson out of his debts. However, Hayate declines and states that he would rather work by Nagi's side, which makes Suzune decide to release Nagi back to the real world. Get the right to the Sanzenin's inheritance back Hakuo School Trip Focus on her new manga Appearances in Other Media One-shot Timeline Her role is mostly the same as the main timelines except that Nagi isn't afraid of the dark in this timeline. SynergySP Timeline Sent into the RPG world Outdoor class at the resort Hayate's amnesia Murder Case at Onzen Hakuo's culture festival Nagi opens her dojin booth at the Sanzenin Mansion instead of going to Hakuo Academy's culture festival. She realized that Hayate stayed at the Academy. Maria then asked Nagi if she wants to go to the culture festival, but Nagi said that she doesn't like crowded places. Maria then tells Nagi that she heard that Hayate will work at the cosplay cafe, which made Nagi change her mind and she decides to go check on him by herself. She can't find Hayate anyway and starts to cry, as she wanted to go walking with him really badly. Suddenly, the Puppet Butler deceives Nagi for a fortune telling but use his Geass to control Nagi instead. Even though Hayate beats the Puppet Butler up, Nagi is still under hypnosis and tells every one that she hates culture festivals. Nagi then said to them that she will teach them the "true culture" of Japan, by selling all her dojin with the support of Kirika. hugs Nagi after she comes back to her senses]] Later, Kirika and Nagi turn the culture festival into a Dojinshi fair. Shion tells Hayate to give up as Nagi has already become Kirika's, but he refuses to do so. Hayate tells Nagi to come back to him, but she thinks he is an impostor and refuses to come back. Kirika challenge Hayate and Hinagiku to a dojin match. If Hayate wins, Kirika must return Nagi back to him, and also she will fix the culture festival. Hayate uses a strategy of selling delicious cakes along with the dojin, while Kirika uses a price game strategy. Nagi found out that the people didn't buy her dojin for the story, but for the price. This makes her want to try Hayate's cake and come to his booth. The cake's taste lifts the hypnosis off Nagi, which makes Hayate happy. In the end, Hayate ends up winning because Maria orders enough to beat Kirika's sale. Staying at the Nishizawa Residence Hayate losing his butler powers During the Christmas celebration at the Sanzenin household, Nagi and Hayate sneak out of the party and go to Loser Park to remind them about their first meeting. Here,Cyborg Butler attacked Hayate and makes him lose his spirit of a butler. This makes Hayate decide to retire from being Nagi's butler. Hayate accepts Kirika's deal to become her butler in exchange for her removing his photo that would destroy Nagi's fame. But he ends up in the curse of the legendary butler uniform and becomes a maid instead. Nagi, Maria, and Hinagiku come to rescue him but unfortunately, they were already too late. Both Hinagiku and Himegami create a chance for Nagi to help Hayate. Jormungandr appeared behind Nagi, while Nagi tries to protect Hayate. Nagi then said that she doesn't need her mansion nor her fortune, and with her pleas she tells Hayate that him being with her is all that matters. Her tears awake the spirit of the butler in Hayate again, and allows him to access the true form of the legendary butler uniform. Hayate uses this power to beat both Jormungandr and Kirika and goes back to being Nagi's butler once again. Entering the Quiz tournament with Ayumu Nagi decides to enter the High School Girls Ultra Quiz! for the prize, but this tournament requires the participants to enter as a pair, and she can't find anyone to enter with her. Before having to be dressed up as a girl by Maria, Hayate decides to find Nagi a partner, which ends up being Ayumu who also wants to participate. Both of them always fight each other in the tournament, but later they team up and get first place, where the prizes are a trophy that looks like Hayate for Nagi, and a all-you-can-eat coupon at the shabu-shabu restaurant for Ayumu, who asks Hayate and Nagi to go with her. Giving Hayate a gift J.C. Staff Timeline Sick after her Part-time job Nagi got sick after having worked on her first day of her first part time job and having attended Sakuya's birthday party. She finds out that she will be alone with Hayate. She asks Hayate to help her fall asleep. Hayate decides to read a distorted story of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, which Nagi didn't like and decides she won't go to sleep until Maria is back. Nagi asks Hayate to buy Packy for her and secretly hid a camera on him. Hayate finds out that Packy has already sold out in every store. He makes a homemade version of Packy to give Nagi instead. He later gets hit by a truck in front of mansion while on his way back to deliver the Packy. With tears in her eyes, Nagi rushes to him only to find out that despite his endless bad luck, Hayate still had some good luck in him as a ball acted as a bumper and saved him from certain death. He apologizes for breaking the camera on his necktie, which he knew about from the start. Hayate gives her the ruined homemade Packy, which makes Nagi happy. In the night, Nagi wake up and finds Hayate sleeping beside her while taking care of her. Nagi decides to give Hayate a kiss on the cheek to thank him. Beach Party at Sanzenin Estate In the OVA Season 2, after Hayate gave her homemade Packy for a while, everyone is invited to the private beach inside the Sanzenin estate. Just as Nagi is about to join in the fun, she starts to feel shy about it and Hayate tries his hardest to convince her about the beauty of the beach. As Nagi is ready to go into the open water, she finds out that Hayate is being spied on by other girls. When she runs out into the harbor, an evil spirit enters her body and flies out into the sky. After Hayate rescues her, they find themselves stranded on an island, but after they find Maria there, Hayate realizes just how big the Sanzenin estate is. Manglobe Timeline Unmentioned Events After the events in Heaven is a Place on Earth, Nagi gets the right to the Sanzenin's inheritance back with an unknown method that is different from the manga timeline, without Hayate involved with the Kurotsubaki that is currently kept at Las Vegas in this timeline instead of the Sanzenin Treasure Vault like the manga. She decides to go back to living in the Sanzenin Mansion again with Maria, while both Hayate and Klaus still live as shift butlers at the Violet Mansion. CAN'T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU Nagi receives a call that her father's belongings have been released for her to pick up in Las Vegas, Nevada. She originally doesn't care, but after getting interested in alien possibilities in Area 51, she schemes to go before school break, much to the chagrin of Maria and Hayate. Pouting about no being able to go, she gets kidnapped once again, and Hayate goes to rescue her. After being rescued, a girl named Ruri Tsugumi approaches her, claiming to be her sister. Nagi doesn't believe her, but senses no hostility from her, and allows her to stay in one of the vacant rooms at the Violet Mansion. Nagi finally finds out that Ruri just wants the Sanzenin family treasure, the Kurotsubaki, which she finds out is one of the items in her deceased father's possessions for her to pick up in Las Vegas. Originally not wanting to go, Ruri fakes a ransom note to get Nagi to come to Las Vegas. Nagi and Hayate were not fooled by the note, but Nagi goes anyway, knowing how determined Ruri is to get the Kurotsubaki. Once she arrives and picks up the Kurotsubaki, she gives it to Hayate for safekeeping. Due to the bad luck curse of the Kurotsubaki, she kept finding Hayate in misunderstood situations with other women, causing her to explode, and she tells him to leave until it was time to make the ransom exchange. She finds out later that Hayate lost the Kurotsubaki while he was gone, and decides to go to the ransom exchange to explain the situation. She explains to Dolly that the watch was stolen by thieves, causing Dolly to explode with rage and take Nagi as a hostage in exchange for the Kurotsubaki. While captive, Nagi hears a little more about the true purpose of the Kurotsubaki. After she is rescued, Hayate, who is unknowingly possessed by the spirit of her late father, leaves her service. She puts up a strong front, and ends up taking a trip into the desert with Ayumu. Ayumu finds the Kurotsubaki, and as that happens, the car blows a tire, stranding them out in the desert. Nagi picks up the Kurotsubaki, comes to terms with her feelings for Hayate, and is then rescued by Ayumu. Reunited with everyone, they're all determined to find Hayate. After learning that Hayate got stabbed by the Kurotsubaki, Nagi realizes the whole story behind it, and hatches a plan to lure Hayate and Dolly to them. Nagi's plan succeeds. She meets Hayate at the wedding hall in the hotel where Ruka is performing her concert. She tells Hayate she knows the true purpose of the Kurotsubaki, and that Hayate's spirit is in the Kurotsubaki now and that her father's spirit is inside Hayate's body. Dolly crashes the scene, and demands that they give her the Kurotsubaki. Nagi refuses to give it up and as she's about to get crushed to death, Nagi's father reveals he has the Kurotsubaki, and stabs himself with it, returning Hayate back to his body. Dolly throws Nagi away while Hayate leaps to her rescue. Nagi's father inside the watch performed the good luck miracle, ensuring that Nagi and Hayate survive their fall from the hotel rooftop. While they were falling, Nagi professes her love to Hayate, and when they reach the ground, is able to grant Dolly peace by telling her her true love's last words. After having received Shin's lost wedding ring from Ruri, Nagi and Hayate visit Yukariko's grave, and lay the recovered wedding ring and the Kurotsubaki on her grave. Cuties Nagi is playing her fierce video games until Maria instantly unplugs the TV. One morning, Nagi inadvertently awakens early at the Sanzenin Mansion and discovers how the early mornings can be so delightfull. She follows a scent of cooking and finds Hayate in the kitchen. After eating breakfast, Nagi tries not to get sleepy by doing some exercise which isn’t easy for someone of her lifestyle. At Wataru Tachibana's video store, Nagi purposely rents an R-18 naked porn DVD mixed with a stack of random ones, however when she presents it to Shiranui in her tree house Nagi found out she had grabbed an R-18 horror DVD by mistake. Ending up watching the whole film Nagi becomes terrified and screams "HAYATE!" and begs him to stay by her side all day until she'd fallen asleep, and Hayate whispers her a good dream that suppress her fears. Maria also watches the film and its déjà vu. Shifting back to the Violet Mansion, Nagi confined herself from going to school on a soggy day. Hayate tries to persuade Nagi by using advice to motivate her. Maria lends Nagi some money saying that each yen represents life, and it is given by someone and you will never get anymore, so she should not waste it. This finally inspires Nagi to go to school together with Hayate admitting that mornings are interesting. Later, the curse of the Kurotsubaki caused Nagi's mind to become stuck in a dream realm with the Clock Man and the Tanuki, and unable to wake up. Without knowing anything, Nagi tries to finish her game in this realm, until she overhears the Clock Man and Tanuki talking about Hayate being in the hard position of kissing someone to save her. She then asks the Clock Man to allow her out of the realm for a couple of minutes, to meet Hayate. She then explains to Hayate that it doesn’t matter about herself; kissing someone for a reason other than love is wrong. She says that he doesn't have to go through so much trouble to save her, because Hayate is more important to her and she would always have him as her butler protecting her. Afterwards, Nagi went back to sleep. Hayate understands that he can't take something precious like a kiss. Now he has found the way to wake up the sleeping beauty. He kisses Nagi on the forehead. With the curse lifted, Nagi wakes up embarrassed. OVA Vol.C During the ending credits, Nagi, Isumi, Sakuya, Maria, Ayumu, Wataru , and Saki play a board game at the Sanzenin Mansion, which retells the story of Hayate. They move to continue the game at the Violet Mansion, where Hinagiku, Chiharu, and Kayura also join. After winning the board game, Nagi notices her game piece next to a church and a game piece resembling Hayate and then imagines herself in a ceremony getting married to Hayate. Live Action Timeline In this timeline, the main story exists as a fictional manga, which also makes Nagi become a fictional character in this universe where she has no involvement in the story. Nagi only appears once on the cover of the Chinese Hayate no Gotoku! Manga Volume 5 along with Isumi, Hayate, Kaede (partially), and Himuro, which Jin Zhijie reads in Episode 7. Alter Ego Mask the Money This alter ego is only used once in Chapter 5, by simply wearing a small mask and frilly clothing. Nagi became Mask the Money in order to save Hayate from the "very nice people", The Yakuza. Her ability was to solve problems with money. The Undefeatable One within The Territories of East, West, South, North, and Central (according to translation from Viz media) This alter ego is only used once in Chapter 47, by simply carrying a book titled "Special Deadly Technique". Nagi became "The Undefeatable One within The Territories of East, West, South, North, and Central" in order to teach Hayate to master some deadly techniques. Knowing that Hayate wanted to master deadly techniques in order to show it to Hinagiku, Nagi burns the book cause of jealousy. Busou Shinki Nagi (Nightmare Paradise Timeline) is the alter ego that appears only in Hayate no Gotoku!!: Nightmare Paradise. She takes this alter ego while asleep in her dream world under the curse of Mikage Watarase. Nagi will take the role of heroine, along with Hayate to battle the demons like any ordinary RPG games. Life Ender-chan This alter ego is only used once in Chapter 432, by simply wearing a Korori mask. Nagi acted as "Life Ender-chan" to cheer up Hayate after he had parted ways with Ruka. Character CDs & Signature Singles Quotes *(About Maria [Chapter 149]) "Ugh...that Maria...minding other people's business." *(About Hayate) "That boy, he can be so tactless." *"Hayate's such a jerk for leaving me alone like this." *(Referring to Himegami) "This guy is a total idiot." *(Referring to Hayate) "Let's hire him as my butler for Himegami's replacement." *"Hayate please stay with me, until the very end." *(To Ayumu) "Just to tell you that Hayate belongs to me!" *"Hayate, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" *(To Hayate) "On your birthday I'll get you a watch, I'm making a solemn promise to that." *(To Ayumu) "Of course, Hayate is my butler and he always saves me." *(Referring to her mother) "I had a dream of her for a long time. It's been what, 8 years since she passed away? Well, I'm 13 now." *(To her mother's grave) "Mother, this is Hayate Ayasaki, he's my new butler, isn't he great?" *(Referring to the star that her mother pointed at) "Last time you told me the same story, you were pointing at Arcturus from Bootes." *(To Hayate) "Enough of the height thing!" *"I'm Nagi Sanzenin, do you want me to draw you a picture or something?" *(Referring to Maria's outfit for the trip to Shimoda) "I don't think so, why don't you get out of those ridiculous PJs and go back to your maid outfit?" *(To Tama when he was a cub) "I Nagi Sanzenin, will swear that I will be your mother until the very end. I will protect you, and look after you with all of my heart." *(To Ayumu) "In other words, you have bad comprehension and suck at giving up, and so your grades are bad and you can't get over Hayate." *"This is why I hate, hate going outside, because it's too dangerous." *"I will be buying it with the money I save up from my part-time jobs, which I will be starting today!" *"Why do we want to keep such huge and dangerous animals as pets?" *(Referring to Hayate's joke) "Those who think you can get people to laugh with that should be born as toilet paper rolls in their next lives." *(To Hayate [Chapter 123]) "I have an incredible amount of money, so there is no item that I can't buy. But.... no matter how much money I spend, i know.... that my mum won't come back...." *(To Ayumu) "Stop bragging about being normal!" *(To Maria) "I...I could have made tea for myself. But this time, I let my guard down a little." *"But I'm not swimming, that's my final answer!" *(To Ayumu) "As if, you idiotic hamster! What's wrong with your insane imagination?" *(To Hayate) "I should call you whenever I feel like it, right?" *(To Sakuya) "Here, I got you a present. It's your birthday, so I have to come." *"Just as I expected, Hayate's been seduced by a strange woman." *(While reading manga upside down) "The price of...pork bellies are...dropping fast." *(Referring to Hinagiku) "In order to win this, I'll be competing her as well." *(To Hayate) "If I compete Hinagiku Katsura, I'm dead. Find out what distance will she be running, would you?" *(To Wataru) "I go where Hayate goes, mister. Even if ghosts or monsters attack us, I'm not afraid of anything! Anything at all!" *(To Hayate) "Are you out of your mind? What kind of master would leave their servant? I thought I said, we're going to win this." *(To Sonia) "You better have a good reason on wanting revenge on me!" *(To her mother) "Mother, it's been eight years since you passed away.I have someone I love. We fight often, but we're enjoying our days together. I don't think I'll be joining you for a while, so please watch over me as the stars and the sky. Always...and forever." *(To Hayate [Chapter 252]) "Words are imperfect. Putting it in words will just create misunderstandings. Words are the root of misunderstandings." *''"Forgiving someone and being forgiven. . .that's what binds people together."'' Trivia * Nagi's seiyuu, Rie Kugimiya guest stars as herself in Sore ga Seiyuu! Episode 6. *"Nagi" means "windless" or "calmness", which seems to be the contrast to Hayate, which means "gust of wind" or "squall". However, according to Nagi in a 4-koma on the cover of Volume 13, she was named as such because her mother "wished that she'd mow down ("Nagi") everything in this world". *Nagi makes a cameo appearence in Zettai Karen Children anime, the same studio who produced Hayate the Combat Butler, in episode 9 and 26 with Hayate. In episode 33, Nagi appears again with Hinagiku, Chiharu, Risa and Miki. *The chibi version of Shana appears with Nagi's blonde hair and twin tails in the anime parody short Shakugan No Shana-Tan. **Nagi and Shana are both voiced by Rie Kugimiya. **Shana (as Nagi) even calls Yūji Sakai ''"Stupid Hayate!", ''as she refers to him as Hayate Ayasaki. *Nagi is afraid of dark places because of a mistake Isumi had once made while trying to help her. *According to Chapter 90 Nagi knows 8 different languages. *Nagi is revealed to be biracial judging from a fan's twitter question answered on Kenjiro Hata's blog, which said that her father's hair was blonde and was not from Japan. Gallery Navigation Category:Member of the Sanzenin family